new kid at school
by Andrea2575
Summary: Sebastian is a senior and is bored out of his mind until a little blue hair freshmen stumbles into is life. CeilXSebastian {as always please review and give me your intake. thank you!}
1. Chapter 1

It was senior year for Sebastian and he was thankful for that. He couldn't stand that school or the people that went there. Sure he played his part well, was part of the popular crowd and had girls and some guys after him and he got perfect grades but he was bored. There was no excitement at school, no one who was a challenge for him or to entertain him.

Walking down the hall all he saw was the same boring faces of the same boring people and the ones he didn't know all look scared and pathetic. He saw Brad and Finnian putting up a poster for the "welcome back" dance in the school colors of red, black and gold by the door to the library. Since the library is in the front of the school every student coming in would have to pass it to get to their classes so it was a smart choice.

"Hello Sebastian!" Finnian said as he waved his hand back and forth trying to get Sebastian attention. When that didn't work he ran up to him and stood right in front of him, leaving Brad to finish putting up the sign. "Hay Sebastian, how was your summer? "

"It was fine thank you, how was yours Finnian?" He put on his fake smile and ask politely knowing it would be easier to play along than to ignore him. Finnan was a hard one to shake off. No matter how rude Sebastian was to him he still saw him as his friend.

"Mine was great! I almost didn't want to come back" He said while laughing and putting one of his hands behind his blond head. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter, as they usually do. "Me and Brad went to a beach and I learned how to swim"

"Ya and you almost drowned three times." Brad said as he came walking up having finished putting the poster up. He had almost the same color hair and eyes as Finnan but his was a little darker. Brads farcical hair always made him look old than he really is, which is only 17 but if you saw him you would swear that he was at least 27. "Come on Finnian we have more posters to put up and first period starts in twenty minutes. Nice to see you again Sebastian we'll see ya around." He grabs Finnain by his collar and pulls him down the hallway.

Sebastian heads pass the library and down to the office to get his schedule. Since he recently moved the school didn't have his new address so he didn't get one in the mail. Once he went in, he notice the lady was busy helping some freshman so he took a seat and waited. The office was just like any high school office. There was a counter to separate the students from the receptionist and hanging around the walls on our side was a picture of the school with the principle and the teachers standing in front of it and there was one with of the play that they did last year.

Sebastian looked forward to see what was taking the student so long when he notice the receptionist had walk away and was heading into the principal's office. The younger boy stood there looking bored and inpatient. He was a smaller boy who looked too young to be in high school, he had dark hair that looked almost blue. He kept it a little long and went pass his eyes. His eyes were a deep piercing blue and one of them had an eye patch on it. He had his ears pierced and he was wearing tight black pants with a chain hanging off of his right hip. He had a red tank top with a black sweater that looked too big on him for it was hanging off of his shoulders, on his sweater had a red heart that looked like blood was dripping off of it.

The boy turned around to see Sebastian looking at him. "Can I help you?" the boy asks with annoyance in his voice.

Sebastian smiled a little and looks him straight in the eyes. "Why yes, you can hurry the hell up so other people in line can get help to."

"I don't see how that's my fault that your too much of a dumbass to find your own class. Just sit there and keep your eyes to yourself pretty boy and it will be you turn soon." Sebastian was surprise that someone who looked so young had so much balls. Clearly he would have to teach him some manners but he enjoyed the younger boys tough attitude.

He was about to say something back when the principle and the receptionist come back. "Ciel Phantomhive welcome to Conisbrough Academe, we are so please to have you here and if you need any help feel free to ask any of the staff, were all here to help." He said while shaking his hand. Sebastian couldn't understand why the principle was kissing this boy ass so much. The schools principle was a huge dick and hated kids and would never talk nicely to one let alone touch one! "Here is your schedule and a map of the campus and I hope you have a great first day."

While they were talking the receptionist walked over to Sebastian and ask if she could help him and once he told her he didn't receive his schedule she went behind the desk and printed it for him. "Oh your class is right next to Ceil. Do you mind walking him to his class so he wouldn't get lose please?" She ask as she handed him is schedule.

Sebastian smiled liking the chain of events. From the grimence on the younger boys face he felt the exact opposite. "Absolutely! In fact ill show him to every class. We wouldn't want the little boy to get lost on his first day now would we?"

"What, no I don't need a babysitter, I can find my classes by myself." The boy said looking offended and downright childish with his bottom lip pouted out. Sebastian just laugh at this and said, "Well then I'll just make sure you find it without any problems." Without waiting for permission Sebastian grab his hand and lead him out of the office. Once out of it he kept holding his little hand with a smile on his face. Sebastian saw several heads turn towards them as they made it to their classrooms but he didn't give two shits.

"Hay let go of me you queer!" Ceil tried to pull his hand away from his but Sebastian held on tightly.

"If I do will you promise not to run away like a good little boy." Sebastian said with a smile on his face still pulling the boy towards his classroom.

"Fuck you! I'm not a child now let go." "Promise first then I'll let go."

"Fine, I promise not to run away. Now let go" Satisfied Sebastian let go of his hand but stayed close to his side so he couldn't run away or go far.

"So potty mouths how old are you? You don't look old enough to be in high school." Sebastian asks while watching the boy. Even though he looked young he carried himself with authority. He walks smoothly and without trouble getting around the crowd of the taller students. His eyes took in everything around him and they were always moving around. Sebastian couldn't understand what he could be looking at since he found the school to be boring.

"Well not that it's any of your business but I'm 13." His eyes never looked at Sebastian; they were too busy looking around. "What are you looking for?" Sebastian asks wanting his full attention for some reason.

"One of my old friends come to this school and I would rather not see that whore." Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

"He is your friend yet you call him a whore? And who is this old whore friend of yours."

"Alois Trance." Sebastian had heard of that name but couldn't remember where he heard it from. "Are we close to my class yet?" Ceil finally looked up at Sebastian as he ask. Sebastian smile and then stopped in front of a door marked 205. "Here you are my lord. Your first period, and after this class I will be waiting to take you to your next class." Ceil snared at him and walk through the room without looking back.

Sebastian smile at his back and walked to his classroom. He is now thinking that he might enjoy is senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked into his first period which turns out to be English class. He took his regular seat in the back of the class and waited impatiently for class to be over so he can see the kid again. The teacher walked in and set her bag on the desk and started to write on the board what her name is and what their first assignment. The assignment is to write a letter to your pass self about the future and anything that you wanted to tell your pass self that you felt was important to know at that time.

Sighing Sebastian got to work on the assignment. While he was writing he heard a chair move back and turned to look who it was. To his dismay it was that spider loving freak Claude and his annoying fuck mate Hannah. Even though Claude had dark black hair and eyes with high cheek bones and kissable mouth everyone stayed away from him because he was too intense and creepy, and his glasses didn't help any. Hannah was quite a looker too, and her best assets were her huge boobs but she hardly spoke and would never leave his side. Rolling his eyes he got back to his paper choosing to ignore them both.

"Hello Sebastian, looks like we have first period together again." Just the sound of his voice could get Sebastian blood to boil.

"Don't forget about me haha." Sebastian looked up with a grin knowing full well who it was. The strange kid who only went by as the Undertaker took the seat to Sebastian right seeing how an annoying spider took the one on the left. Undertaker had his signature wild white hair and black robe. Even though he looked like a total freak, and is, he was one of Sebastian's favorite people and sometimes sent a shiver down his spin.

"Aww, well good to see you to Undertaker." Claude said clearly not meaning it. He then took out his paper and pen and started writing his own letter.

"Undertaker it's nice to see you again."

"Pleasure to be seeing you as well." The Undertaker said while he bit on his pencil with a big goofy smile. With that Sebastian went back to his paper and finished it with easy and turned it in to the teacher. After he handed her the finish work he ask to go to the library seeing how once the assignment was done you could just sit and talk. She said yes and he went to do some research on the boy to see why he was so special.

He sat at one of the hundred different computers and went to work. He ended up finding that the kid was the only heir to the Phantomhive toy industry and that he was looking to inherit millions. Not only that but that the boy was a genius, he skip two grades and he only gets A's. He won the science fair four years in a row and the list continues. The little kid was more than what he looked like. Though this information usually terrified and intimidated most people Sebastian didn't care.

Looking up at the clock he saw that first period had only five minutes left. He gathered his belonging and headed to Ciel's class to wait for the boy to come out. The bell rang and a heard of kids rushed through the halls. Ciel was the last student to come out and once he saw Sebastian waiting there the scowl returned to his face. "Where to next." Sebastian asks smelling at him. Ceil simple handed him his schedule indicating for him to read it himself. He took the schedule and started to laugh. He couldn't believe it, they had a class together.

"What's so funny?" he looked down to see the boy was watching him intensely. Sebastian just shook his head and lead him to his next class and once there he open the door and held it for the kid to go through. Ceil rolled his eyes at this and walked through and started to head to the back not noticing that Sebastian was following him. He placed his bag on top of the seat at the back right corner. Sebastian wonder how he will be able to see the board from back here but since the room was slanted so every student could see the board he didn't say anything and just took the seat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ceil said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Getting ready for class, just like you." Sebastian answered trying to sound innocent. "Oh did I not tell you? I also have this class just like you. Looks like we will be classmates." Smiling he took out his note book and pencil even though he plan on not using them at all. Ceil looked like he was going to say something but that's when the teacher walk in and demanded all the attention.

Sebastian paid no attention to him as he talked about how the class would work and how to get a good grade but instead watched the kid. Ceil took detailed notes and never looked away from the board. It was really adorable how focus he was. The teacher finished quickly and told the class to talk amongst themselves for the next ten minutes.

"So what instrument do you play? I play the piano." Sebastian said trying to fish some info from the boy.

"The violin." "How long have you been playing?"

"Why are you asking all these question?" Ceil looked at him with a blank face but his blue eye held some curiosity that Sebastian liked.

"Just wanted to know more about my favorite little guy." He said as he ruffled his hair knowing it would get a reaction from him.

"I am not little! And stop treating me as a child you jackass." His checks got a little pinker as he said this, clearly embarrass by the action.

"Now now no need for such language little one. Honestly who would have thought someone who looks so small and innocent would have such a bad mouth" Sebastian laughed at the face Ceil made.

Just then the bell rang and they both gathered there things to head to the next class. Even though Ciel tried to outrun Sebastian he continued to walk the kid to his classes and even to the cafeteria for the rest of the day.

By the time the last period came Sebastian had to literally hold Ciels hand to keep the little boy next to him. Sebastian kept an eye on him as they made their way to the class and was surprise to see how at easy Ciel was. He still kept his eyes busy looking at everything and anything but still never looked at Sebastian. Suddenly a boy jumped on Ciel out of no where.

"Ciel! There's my best buddy! I have been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" the blond boy said all this while he gave Ciel a hug and a lingering kiss on his right cheek making Sebastian jealous. The blond was wearing purple short shorts with a tight green shirt that read "bit me, I'm delicious" in white ink. His hair was keep like ceil but it look more tamed and his eyes were also blue but they were lighter. Unlike Ciel eyes his held a trouble look, one that made Sebastian want to stand in between them so he wouldn't be so close to Ciel and he didn't like that someone else touching his little one.

"Well Ciel you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Sebastian said while Ciel tried to get the blond off him.

"What, I'm not guy! Shut the hell up! Alois get off of me damn it!" finally he let go of Ciel and started to pout playfully. "Well if you're not with him you won't mind me doing this." Sebastian said. He reach down and cup Ciel's chin and pulled it towards him. Before Ciel could say anything Sebastian kissed him gentle on his lips. Ciel's lips were so soft and small on Sebastian, and he loved it. When he pulled away from Ciel he licked his bottom lip a little and completely pulled away.

Ciel's face was bright red and at this point it was safe to say he was speechless. "I'll see you after class my little lord." Sebastian said and turned around to leave. Before he got to the end of the hall he turned to see Ciel rubbing his lips trying to get the kiss off and Alois standing there looking at Sebastian with a piss off look. Sebastian laugh and then turn the corner so he was out of sight.

Since Sebastian had a free period he went to the music room to pass time. He sat at the piano and started to play with the keys. He couldn't help but daydream about the kid. He never really had any feelings toward other men so it was new to him to kiss another male but he surprisingly liked it. He also thought about how he like that Ciel wasn't fake or acted nice to him just because he had a pretty face and he loved how rude he was. Thinking about Ciel, Sebastian found himself laughing at the memory of the kiss and the face Ceil made afterwards.

Before he knew it the bell rang, instead of walking over to Ciel's class, he waiting by the exit door for him to come. Without fail Ciel was heading towards him with that idiotic blond by him side. Before they notice him Sebastian step beside Ciel's right side and sling his arm around his shoulder. "So how was your first day?"

"Get your fucking arm off me. Just leave me alone." Ciel said pushing his arm off of him with his cheeks turning red again.

"Oh that mouth of yours. Even with suck dirty words it's still so sweet. Almost as sweet as your red cheeks." Sebastian pointed out while stroking his cheeks to make his point. "Well I will see you tomorrow my lord. Alois." Sebastian walked away heading to his car. He got in and headed out of the school and once he was in front of the school he got stuck behind a black limo. Ciel and Alois walk over to the limo to get in and Ciel turn to meet Sebastian eyes. Sebastian winks at him and Ciel flipped him off and then got in the limo with Alois.


	3. Chapter 3

(this will be told in Ciel's point of view)

Ciel was in his limo with his friend Alois heading to school. Alois was babbling about something that Ciel didn't really care to listen to and was looking out the window thinking about the older guy from yesterday. He thought he was a nut case for following him around all day and for kissing him out of the blue and the worst part was that he didn't even know his name.

Entering the school Ciel found himself staring at the nut and he was looking right back. Sebastian was standing in front of the only entrance to the school waiting for Ciel.

"Just ignore that slut Ciel, he will get the hint or you can just have your parents sue the shit out of him." Alois said trying to be helpfully but just ended up sounding like a huge douche. Regardless of how he sounded Ciel took his advice and tried to walk right by him.

Walking up to the school he look Sebastian up and down. Today he was wearing tight red pants with black stripes going down the side. His shirt was black Fall Out Boy shirt and with back converse. His black hair fell around his face so it framed with his light brown eyes that look almost red. To Ceil he looked like a poser.

Ciel chose to wear some baggy black pants that had several pockets and had five chains hanging off his hips. His shirt today had the British flag and was also black and baggy. He showed off his necklace that had a ring with a blue diamond in it and had several bracelets and today he put in his tongue ring.

Keeping his head down he walked up the steps to go pass him. Suddenly he felt his sweeter being pulled back and then two strong arms where around him. "Are you not going to say hello to me my lord." Sebastian asks whispering into his ear making him shiver.

"As a matter of fact I was. Now let me go." Ciel said trying to keep his cool but secretly freaking out. He hated having this perv around him. One day of his bullshit was enough for him.

"Well that's not very nice, and here I was waiting for you and everything." Sebastian said still not letting go.

"I don't really give a shit now let go!" At this point he started to loss his cool and try to walk forward so he would let him go but instead he just drop one arm and moved one so it was around his shoulder and moved with him. Ciel was barely aware that he left Alois standing at the entrance with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What is your problem? Why are hanging around me like some kind of leach? I mean I don't even know you name." He asked honestly curious. At this Sebastian laugh and looked down at him. They stop walking when they came to his first period.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Sebastian. And for why I'm hanging around you well I find you entertaining. Now have a fun first period my lord." Sebastian bent down and kiss Ciel's forehead and then turned and walked to his own class.

Ciel was tired of that freak kissing him but he couldn't stop thinking about it. During the whole class Ciel tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian which really pissed him off. He wasn't gay! He is Ceil Phantomhive for god sakes.

Before he knew it the bell rang and he tried to leave quickly so he could avoid the perv. Once again Sebastian got a hold of him before he got away. His arm was wrapped around his shoulder like it was supposed to be there. "Alright I'm tired of this. I'm not some kind of toy for you to play with. Keep your hands and your lips to yourself you perv. I don't go that way." Ciel said trying to sound mature but firm. Sebastian pulled Ciel to a stop. Looking up at him Ciel could see the surprise and laughter in his eyes. Then he started to pull Ceil in the opposite way of the class and into a dark janitor room that smelled like throw up and piss.

"What are we doing in here? Are you planning on raping me or something?" Ciel asked feeling really nervous about being in close space. Turning so he was face to face with Sebastian he wanted to run away and hid from the look in his eyes.

"If you don't go this way then you won't mind if I do this." Sebastian pushed him against a wall and held his arms above his head. He slowly lends down to meet his lips. Sebastian paused right before he met his lips and licked them first. Softly he put his lips against Ciel for the second time.

Before Sebastian let him catch his breath and react badly he reached down and pulled Ciel's hair angling his head so he can get better access. Before Ceil could think about what he was doing he moaned causing him to open his mouth and Sebastian took advantage of it. Sebastian shoved his tongue inside of his mouth and deepens the kiss. Sebastian put all his weight on him and pulled his knee up and started to rub it against Ceils member making it hard.

Ceil couldn't think about anything but how good Sebastians tongue felt in his mouth and how amazing his knees friction felt on his dick. All too soon Sebastian pulled away and left Ciel breathless. He had never been kissed before except for that one Sebastian gave him yesterday and he wanted more.

"So what was that about not being into this because from where I'm standing you look like you enjoy it a lot." Sebastian said with an evil grin looking down at Ciel as he still trying to catch his breath and trying to hid his hard member.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NASTY PERV!" Ciel was done with this day and with this dick. He stormed out of the closet and headed to his second period which had already started but he didn't care or remember that his second class was with that dick.

He went in and took his seat after getting a piss look from the teacher. Getting his stuff out he heard the door open again and looked up to see him walk in with a smug look on his face. He didn't even turned to see the evil look the teacher gave him, his eyes were glued to Ciel as he took the set next to him. "Miss me?"

"Fuck you."

"Next time." Sebastian said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in second period Ciel was trying hard to ignore the perv that is sitting next to him which was hard to do because the guy in question kept glancing at him and touching him. Whither it was a brush of his hand with Ciel's or rubbing his foot on his leg. Every time Ciel would move out of his reach and give him an evil glare. He was so focus on making it impossible for Sebastian to touch him he didn't realize what was going on in class till it was too late.

The teacher was assigning an older classmate with one of the newer ones so they could be partners for the rest of the year and perform a new peace every three months. Ciel only started to listen when Sebastian said his name. He turned to look at Sebastian with a question in his eyes.

Sebastian leaned in and said, "Hello partner" and then winked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel turned his attention to the board and started to read what it said. "No way in hell." Ciel couldn't believe that he was now forces to be around this perv in order to get a good grade. Ciel had to keep his perfect grades or he would loss his scholarship and he wouldn't let that happen.

Walking to third period Ciel was busy thinking about his rotten luck and trying to keep the pervs smug hands away from him. Sebastian held open the door to Ciel's class when he finally made eye contact to Sebastian.

"So if we're going to be partners there are a few things we're going to have to get straight." Ciel said with a determine face. "After school we will go into detail about our new partnership and how it will work. Understand?" Ciel said this feeling under control and level headed but as soon as Sebastian started to giggle he knew he wasn't in control of shit.

"Whatever you say, now get to class. We don't want you to be late now do we my lord?" Sebastian said still holding the door open for Ciel. When he walked into his class Sebastian rub his ass as he passed him. Ciel stiffen his back but refused to let him get to him in public.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur and Ciel was getting ready for the talk with Sebastian. He plan on setting him straight and to tell him to fuck off once and for all but every time he saw Sebastian in between periods he was wearing that annoying ass smile that drove Ciel mad.

Finally school was done and Ciel was looking forward to telling him off. Walking out of his final class with Alois by his side he came face to face with Sebastian. Ciel turned to his old friend and told him to wait for him at the car. Alois face turned from one with a huge smile to one evil pissed off face. Ciel didn't understood why Alois didn't like Sebastian, he wasn't the one who was getting harass from the perv. Whatever the case was Ceil plan on finding out once they got home. "I will see you later okay?"

Once Alois nodded then turned away and started walking away from them did Ciel turned back to Sebastian and told him to follow him. He headed to their second period music room so no one would over hear them. The last thing Ciel needed was word to get out that Phantomhive was getting freaky with another dude.

"Okay listen," Ciel started once they were safely inside and away from wondering ears. "I don't know how you got it in your head that I ever wanted you in any way but it ends now. No more touching me, or holding doors for me, putting your arms around me and certainly no more fucking kissing. We have to be partners and get a good god damn grade in this class and I'm going to make sure we do. So no more funny business, got it?"

At first Ciel was proud of himself for being so harsh and straight forward but once Sebastian started to laugh did he start to second guess himself. Who the fuck was this weirdo to be laughing at him? Ciel didn't understand what was happening anymore and that made him furious. Before Ceiel knew what he was doing his hand turned into a fist and he had it cocked back ready to hit Sebastian. Sebastian was faster though and caught the hand before it hit him and he used that hand to pull him close to him so their bodies were pushed together with the hand bent behind Ciel's back to keep him there.

"Hitting people is bad Ciel, didn't your parents ever teach you that?" Sebastian said this with a dark humor in his eyes. With his other hand he grabs Ciel's face and pushed it up so Ciel was forced to look at him. He lend in so his lips were just barley touching his ear. "For the record, I love it when you talk all tough and rude like that. You have no idea what it does to me."

All Ciel could do was stand there in shock. He didn't know what to do, and to be completely honest he was more than a little turned on.

Ciel started to shake a little with unease and with a different emotion that he is new to him. "But I'm going to hold off for now because I don't think you can handle anymore today." With that Sebastian let go of Ciel completely and took a step back with a smile that had winning all over it. "Tomorrow however is a whole other story my little lord. Now off you go your little friend is waiting for you." Sebastian gave Ciel a little push towards the door and Ciel walk through it in a daze like state. Once he got out side did he finally snap out of it. He turned around to see if Sebastian was there but instead he was meat with empty hallways with no soul in sight.

Ciel made his way to the limo that was waiting for him. Once inside he was greeted with a quite Alois. "What the fuck was that all about?" Alois said in a hush voice.

"Nothing, we have a project together and I wanted to make sure he understood how important it is for me to do well." Ciel said with a blank face so he wouldn't show off any unwelcome emotion. "What is your problem anyways? You have been acting like some PMS bitch?"

"It's nothing; I just don't want to share you. You know how obsessive I can be." Just like that Alois was back to being Alois with that big goofy smile back on his face but Ciel knew better than to brush it off.

"You know you're my best friend Alois, ever since we were four and you save me from having an asthma attack." Ciel said with a little smile on his face hoping it would be enough to satisfy his old friend.

"Hay Ciel, if it weren't for that day, would we still ended up as friends?" the seriousness in his voice throw him off for a moment but he has always had a sharp tongue and he knows how to use it.

Without hesitation Ciel said, "Of course, your flamboyant bullshit would have grown on me. Now what should we have for dinner?"

With that Alois went off into a ramble on all sorts of different food they could have and Ciel sat there and listen happily now knowing what was wrong with his friend.

That happiness was short lived when the thought of what Sebastian said came back into his mind. He was worried to go back to school and find out what Sebastian had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel didn't want to go to school. Not only would he have to deal with that perv Sebastian but he woke up late and it caused him to get a head ace. He was rushing around his room trying to get ready when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Ciel yelled thinking that it was Alois waiting for him because they always drove to school together. Ciel was looking through his stacks of paper on his desk for a English assignment that he had completed but couldn't seem to find anywhere, he was debating on just printing out a new one when some hands grab waist on pulled him in. "What the hell!"

"Did you miss me little one" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. Before Ciel knew it Sebastian let go and walked over to his king size bed. "I knew you were rich but I had no idea that you were this well off. You live like royalty."

"How the hell did you get in my house and how did you know where I lived!" Ciel yelled ignoring Sebastian's wondering eyes but for once it wasn't on him. Sebastian sat there admiring his room and Ciel knew why.

In Ciel's room he had all of his furniture made from great oak trees and carved from the best in England could offered. With one kind size bed in the middle of the room pressed up on the back wall with two night stands on either side of the bed. On his right night stand it held five different books and his eye patch and the left one had his lap top on it and an alarm clock and both had a tall old looking lamp that was plan but still look expensive. Right in from of the bed was a flat screen TV and built into the wall held three different game devices and with their own controllers and to the side of the TV was a book case with the top five shelves with all kinds of books and the bottom two held different games. To the right of the room was a desk with a lap top and filled with neatly stack of papers and with the bottom drawer had an obvious lock on it. By the desk there was a chest game set up where two people could play easily. To the left of the room was a closet that was most likely to be a walk in closet n a door that was open to Showa big bathroom.

The sheets where white but the main color was blue. The blind where blue and so is the comforter. All in all this room was not fit for royalty but for a successful business owner and Ciel loved it that way. "What are you staring at?"

Sebastian turned to look at him and smiled then glances at his phone to see the time. "Oh no if you don't hurry were going to be late." Clearly not caring about being late but said it to set off Ceil. And it did.

Ciel started searching again through the pill for his assignment and finally found it and put it in his English book (since he doesn't have a back pack he does most of his work at school and almost always leaves his books at school). Passing the bed Ciel headed to the door to leave but Sebastian had other ideas. He reached out and pulled Ciel to sit on his lap. "Why don't you know Ceil? School is canceled, some mishap happen in the science lab and started a fire so to be safe the whole school is shut down till it's safe."

"Bull shit! That's not true." Ciel said while trying to get out of Sebastian hold. Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket and opened his emails and showed him the school wide email saying exactly what Sebastian said. Ciel couldn't believe it but it still didn't change the fact that Sebastian needed to leave.

"Well that's fascinating and all but you're still not welcome here. Now leave before I get security." Sebastian just laughs at the little boy and moved so Ciel was pinned down under him with him holding both of Ciel's arms with one hand. The other hand cups his face and pushed it so he had no choice but to look at him. Ciel looked at him with surprise and he couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Now why would you do something like that when we both know you want this just as much as I do." Bending down Sebastian licked the little boys neck and right under his chin he bit softly and to Sebastian pleasure Ciel moaned. "So you like that do you? I like it when I hear you moan, see?" releasing Ciel's hands he grab one and brought it down to his harden dick. Ciel gasp, it was so big, and he couldn't help but get aroused. Sebastian laughs at Ciel's face.

"But that's for later." Then he licked Ciel's neck again then got off of him. Ciel laid there for a couple more seconds trying to gather his thoughts when he heard a chair being pushed out. He sat up and saw Sebastian move a chair and sit by the chest board.

"Do you know how to play?" Ciel loved chest and was very good at it and seeing Sebastian sit there he came up with a plan. Maybe a small bet was all he needed to get this creep to leave him alone. "If you're up for it we could play?"

"Sure I would love too but I must warn you that I'm rather good." Sebastian said with a sly smile. "Let's make it interesting. If I win you will be my little pet and do everything I say."

With a cocky smile Ciel said "And if I win you leave me alone for good. Agreed?" "Agreed."

Ciel joined Sebastian and so started a long, quiet and intents game of chest. Ciel wasn't nervous at first but as the game continued he soon came to the realization that Sebastian knew what he was doing but he rather enjoyed the challenge. Before Ciel knew it Sebastian said the worst thing imaginable. "Check mate."

Ciel couldn't even think. How could he lose and to this perv of all people and now he had to be his toy!

"CIIIEEELLLLLLL!" he looked up to see Elizabeth running towards him and tackled him to the floor. Now he loves his cousin but he can't stand being around her because she extremely annoying but he's happy she is here to keep Sebastian away from him.

"Lizzy what are you doing here? I thought auntie was taking you to America for the month?" Ciel said this trying to get Lizzy off of him but she had other ideas.

"I couldn't stay away from my Ciel. Besides I couldn't wait to give you your gift." She said this while twirling him around. Finally she let him go to get the gift and Ciel was able to catch his breath.

"And who is the Blondie?" Sebastian ask still sitting by the chest board. His face gave off an indifference attitude but his eyes where hard. Ciel knew something was going on but he didn't understand what it could be.

"Lizzy she is my cousin and my fiancé." Saying this Ciel watch him closely to see how he would react. Without fail Sebastian eyes got bigger and his mouth opened a little from shock but then his face turned from shocked to furious that Ciel got a little scared.

"Don't you think that you're a little young to be having a fiancé?" Sebastian barely opens his month when he spoke and his eyes were glued on Ceil.

"Well its not what you think. Our parents arranged our marriage. She is no more than a cousin to me." Ciel informed him thinking the truth would get that evil loom out of his eyes. Thankfully it did and was replaced with an understanding one then with a calculating one.

Ciel was going to question the look but just then Lizzy came in with a little box. "Here Ciel open it!" Ciel opened it to find a brand new eye patch that was dark blue with a beautiful red rose on it. Even though it was beautiful it wasn't his type but he knew that if he didn't ware it Lizzy would throw a fit so to please her he went to the bathroom to switch them.

He left the door open to make sure that creep didn't mess with Lizzy but thankfully the whole time it was quite out there. Walking out Lizzy was over joyed a pound seeing him wearing the eye patche while Sebastian was looking outside. "So what are your planes today Ciel? Want to come over and have a picnic?"

Before Ciel could politely decline Sebastian answered for him. "I'm sorry Lizzy but Ciel and I have plans today since school was canceled." While he said this he walk over to Ciel and placed a hand on top of his head and smiled down at her.

"Oh well then maybe another time then." Looking disappointed she walk out of the room and as soon as she left Sebastian ripped off the eye patch angrily. Ciel covered his eye before Sebastian could see the ugly and sunken eye and was shocked at the sudden attack. What was Sebastian's problem?

"Don't worry little one, it doesn't bother me." As he said this he removed Ciel's hand away from his eye to see. In replace of the eye was a patch of purple skin that went in a little like there was never an eye there in the first place. With a gentile smile Sebastian put Ciel's other eye patch on, the one he liked more. "There, that's much better. Now we can enjoy our day like I planned. I hope you're ready little one." Kissing him on the forehead he walk to the door and held it open for him.

"Great I'm looking forward to it." Ciel said sarcastically walking over not looking forward to this day at all.


	6. Chapter 6

{Sebastian's view}

I really didn't have anything planed out but I knew that I had to spend the day with this little boy and make sure he didn't spend it with that blond hair whore! I couldn't believe that he was engaged to someone and he wasn't even old enough to drive, but it didn't matter because he was with me right now and I wasn't planning on letting this little one go anytime soon. He was just too much fun.

Walking out of Ciel's house he threw his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him closer to him ignoring the boy's struggles. "So what do you want to do today my little pet? We can go to the movies, bowling, mall, or go to my house and have crazy sex?" turning towards the boy and winking knowing that he would freak out about the last part.

"What the hell is wrong with you jackass! That's rape you know?" Ciel said as he tried and failed to get out from my arm. That adorable little blush that I'm starting to like came out as well and I chuckled at him which only made him even more upset. "I don't understand why you're even asking me; didn't you say you had the day plan or something? Besides, if we are going to do something that I want to do then you would be here and I would be in my room reading!"

Laughing again I replied, "Now now, is that anyway a pet should talk to his master little lord? But if you want to read so much why don't we go to the library or to the mall and go to the book store?" Even though it was so much fun to see this little one all upset and riled up I did want him to have a good time because I know I was going to.

"Fine, if I have to spend the whole day with you then least go to the mall. That way we can get some food because I haven't eaten yet." I went and opened my door to my Ford focus and did a mocking little bow to embarrass him but instead he rolls his eyes and jump in with his little head held high.

I could tell that today was going to be fun and I could behave myself for a little while for Ciels but it wouldn't be easy. I could tell right away that he had over slept because his hair was especially messy today but it just made him look that much cuter. With his tight black long sleeve shirt and a checkers vest over it to show off his small body paired with black tight pants that looks almost painted on. "What no chain today? Now what am I going to use as an excuse to check out your ass?"

"You're disgusting, you know that? I'm not just a piece of meat for you jackass." Ciel said this will looking out the window. His eye never stops moving does it? "Besides, I don't always wear chains. We have only known each other for two days for fuck sakes."

"Aw but it feels like a lifetime hasn't it? What are you looking at? You always seem to be looking at something." It bothered me that he wasn't paying attention to me but it was also quite cute to see him so focus on the outside world. Wow I have become so damn soft for this little boy. If someone told me the beginning of the week that I would be pinning after a child like Ciel I would have laughed in their face and then fucked their girlfriend for the fun of it.

"I'm always on the lookout for Alois; he's made a habit of popping up out of now where."

"I thought he was your friend? And why does that name sound so familiar but when I saw him the other day his face looked unknown to me?"

"He is named after his dad who is the number one in good shipment from overseas, that's probably who you're thinking about. And he is my best friend but he can get to be annoying at times, it doesn't help that he doesn't know any boundaries either." Even though the words were harsh he said them with a found smile that really brightens up his little face.

"Carefully little pet, I don't share very well and in case you haven't caught on yet, you're mine." I was only half joking here. This little cutie is mine in ever since of the word and soon he was going to see exactly what I meant.

"Fuck off! I'm nothing to you and don't tell me to stop hanging around my best friend! Who the Hell do you think you are?!" he was pissed now. His little cheeks had gotten red from anger and his eye was staring at me.

I couldn't help the chuckles that come out of me. "Now now watch that mouth of yours or ill clean it out with mine. Were here."

I parked my car by the back of the mall where it was less crowed and closer to the food court. Ciel was still red when he got out of the car and stomped his way to the mall. Laughing I caught up to him and grab his hand.

"What the hell! Let go!"

"Nope, you agreed to be my pet and the law states no pets are allowed outside without a leash. So either you hold my hand or I will have to leash you my little one." Smiling as I said this because I did have a leash in my trunk for the occasional crazy fucks and I was 100% on board with using it with Ciel.

"You're a really fucking creep." Ciel mumbled this but didn't fight me anymore. We made our way inside and to the food court first because Ciel was hungry hand in hand. He picked a Chinese place but before he could order I pulled him back into me so his back was pressed up against my front.

"Why don't you go find us a set and ill order us some food?" I smiled as I said this and pushed him towards the tables not giving him an option of fighting me on this. For once he didn't argue and headed for a little two man table off in the corner.

I order us some food and got us drinks as well, as I waited for our food I was too focus on Ciel to notice trouble had just walked up to me.

"Sebastian, what a surprise to see you here and without some poor girl to ruin." Claude said waling up to me. Hannah wasn't with him this time but since Claude was really only using her for sex you didn't really see them together a lot outside of school.

"Nice to see you too Claude. I'm sorry I can't stay and pertained to give a shit about you right now because I'm here with someone and I don't want to make them wait." Grabbing the food I turned quickly and made my way to Ciel. The last thing I wanted was for Claude to get his nasty hands on my Ciel but I know that since I'm hanging with Ciel in front of him it will only be a matter of time before he tries something.

"My lord your food has arrived." "Finally, I'm starving." And he was. As soon as I put the food down he dug in, eating everything in sight with a delicate clean quickness that made me laugh.

"So what's the deal? Why the fuck won't you leave me alone?" Ciel asked after his food was gone and he was sipping on his soda. He looked curious at me with his deep blue eye that seemed to be darker thanks to the shirt and vest he was wearing.

"Because you're mine. Simple as that now if you are finish we can hit the book store." I didn't really give him a choice because I was already gathering his empty carton and mine back onto the tray to dump it into the trash on our way out. Ciel was looking at me with an intense stare like he was trying to figure me out but then he shrugged and got up with me.

"Ciel Phantomhive. What a surprise and pleasure to meet you." Shit that spider freak sneak out of now where to right in front of my Ciel.

"I'm sorry but do I know you." Ciel answered politely as he extended his hand towards Claude to shake his hand.

"My father does business with your company. My name is Claude Faustus." He shook Ciel's hand and gave him a look over and clearly liking what he saw. This guy is seriously pissing me off.

"Come on Ciel its getting a little too crowded for my taste." I pulled Ciel by his other hand out of the food court and towards the book store the whole time ignoring his attempts to free his hand. He wasn't trying very hard because he didn't want to cause a commotion.

When we made it to the store I dragged him to the back where we could be alone and out of eye sight. I pushed him up against the books and flattened him with my chest. He was so small and light that I unintentionally hurt him in the process but I couldn't care about that right now or the feel of his delicate body press up to mine.

"Never touch him again do you understand me little one." Grabbing his chin and bring his face inches away from mine. He flinches at my roughness and I immediately soften my hold on him. "He is bad news and dangerous, trust me and just stay the hell away from him. Do you understand me?"

There was a pause as Ciel stared into my eyes with alarm and a little bit of fear till they changed into a look of confusion. "Why? If you ask me you're the one was dangerous not him." I didn't say anything and I didn't have to because after a moment of reading my expression Ciel agreed with a little nod.

Exhaling the breath I didn't realize I had held I lowered my face to his and gave him a lingering kiss on the mouth as a way of thank you. I meant it to be just that, a kiss but it turned into something much hotter. Soon Ciel's hands were gripping my shirt and I had one hand in his hair and another wrap around his back to anchor him to me. Our tongues were messaging the others tongue while our breaths merged as one. I didn't know how long we were there kissing each other until I finally broke it off.

Ciel was bright red and out of breath, his eye was barley open with a lustfully look in it. His feet where barley touching the ground for I had unconsciously moved my leg in between his as a way to bring him closer to my lips. His member was hard and I'm sure the friction of the leg wasn't helping with that. All in all he was quite a sight. I put him down so he was standing on his own two legs and wrapped my arms around him to bring his head to my chest so I could bury my face in his hair.

Once I was sure he had caught his breath I let go of him and reach for his hand. "Now let's find my little pet something new to read shall we." I said with a smile. He was still a little red in the face but he seemed to have put himself back together.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away from me and towards the poet section. Following him I caught a glimpse of something to my side and turn to see what it was and dread filled me. Claude was there and had saw what just happen and worst of all he liked it. His hungry eyes follow Ciel and the turned to me with a sick smile. I raised my eyebrow at him as if daring him to do something and instead he turned and left. Shit just got a lot more difficult. There was no way I was going to let that fucker anywhere near my little Ciel. I knew that if he did he would ruin him in more than just one way. I had to think of something to get him off of Ciels back and I had to do it fast.


	7. Chapter 7

{Ciel's view}

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I can't believe I let that idiot, jackass, perv kiss me again! I really need to do something about this before he gets out of hand. Well more out of hand.

After the incident Sebastian seemed distracted and wanted to leave right away saying something disgusting and pervy that only he can do. Back in the car he played soft jazz music and seemed to be contemplating something so I trying to distract myself from the awkwardness of still being hard by looking at the greenery. I love the look of a healthy green plant around me especially when that green has some flowers in it. I know that sounds gay but I don't give a shit. I was so focus on the beauty that I didn't realize where we were going till it was too late.

"Where the hell are you taking me? This is not the way to my home." I said this with a cool and level voice but on my inside I was freaking out with dread. I knew nothing good was going to come from this little field trip.

"To my house so we can finally be alone." He said that with a sweetly smile while he pulled into a garage. Parking his care he turned to look at me with a sly smile before he stepped out and my heart dropped. I wanted to be away from him not being alone with him at his house. He came and opened my door and reach down to unbuckle me. I wanted to yell at him for treating me like a child but he was so close that all I could focus on was the way he smelled. I was trying to control the blush on my face and denied that I like the way he smelled when I stepped out and followed him into his house.

The house was three stores high and was covered in red bricks to make it look older than it really was. There were black shudders on every window and the door was also black. The front yard was well taken care of with its green grass and colorful flower beds. The inside has marble flooring and white walls with no pictures. The grand stair case had red carpet on it. There was no furniture that I could see but all the doors were close so I could only see what was directly in front of the door.

Sebastian grabs my hand and to my dismay, my heart started to beat faster. I was scared that this creep was going to rape me or something and I didn't want to go up stairs but for some reason my fucking legs weren't listening to me. When we reach the second floor he led me down a hallway that had no pictures. No longer able to keep calm I tried to pull away as he opened a door to a bedroom. "Relax little one, I can feel you shaking. I'm not going to bit. Well not much." Chuckling to himself, Sebastian pulled me into the room.

"I am not shaking you asswhole, now let go of me." Ripping my hand away from him I put a good five feet between us and looked around the room trying to distract myself. "How come your house is so bare? Even your room is bare, like you just moved in or something." His room only has a bed, desk, dresser and one night stand. All were black in color and the walls are white like the rest of the house. Put there was finally a picture; on his desk held a picture of him and a little girl who looked exactly like him almost like his twin but younger.

"So what should our project be about? I was thinking we could do Hamlet." He quickly changed the subject in an obvious attempt to avoid the question but I wasn't really in the mood to care about his family problems.

"What project?"

"Oh little lord you need to pay more attention in class. The teacher put us as partners for the whole year so that includes the project she gave us. Where you have to make an original song from our two instruments about a play or book that we both like. I know you like the classics so let's do it on Hamlet." As he said this he opened up his closet and pulled out an old book with Hamlet written on the front cover and threw it at me.

Catching it I looked at the book and turn it open to the first page and start reading the familiar beginning. Smiling, I sit down in his chair and look up at him still standing there by the closet. "Well should we begin?" After we get this done he will surly let me go home and be done with this ordeal.

The next two hours were spent writing music sheets about the feelings we get from reading Hamlet and it wasn't honestly that bad. He still made several inappropriate statements about me ranging from the way my lips moved and the way my chest looks in my vest, all of which I chose to ignore for the sake of a good grade but I couldn't keep my cool enough not to blush every single damn time. I swear this dick needs to be neutered and I needed to get the hell out of here before he attacks me again.

In the end we had a good start to the song and were both hungry. So Sebastian ordered us some pizza because he said that he didn't want to share me with the world just yet.

"After this I want to go home. I have stuff to do that doesn't involve you."

"Sorry, but no. You're my pet for the day or did you forget. So how about you come over her and snuggle with me." Patting the bed that he was currently laying on he gave me a seductive smile. Rolling my eyes I turned in the chair I was sitting on to gather my notes which was a huge mistake. I was trying to look like I was in control and bored with him but Sebastian took the opportunity to come behind me and wrap his arms around me and pick me up. Throwing me over his shoulder his swatted my butt. "That's a bad little pet and bad little pets get punish."

"What the hell…." I was unable to finish my sentence for at that moment he threw me onto the bed and was on top of me, quieting me with a kiss.

Pinning both my hands on top of my head and pressing his whole body onto mine. Gathering both my hands in one of his he grab my chin so I would make eye contact with him. "Now for your punishment."


	8. Chapter 8

{Sebastian's view}

Now this is a sight. Having little Ciel helpless under me, face bright red and eyes full with anger, lust and a little fear. His shirt and vest were risen up to show a little skin but enough to drive me insane. I have never been seen something so tempting in my life. Leaning down I licked his right ear and moaned when he shivered. Letting go of his face I reached for my drawer and pulled out my favorite handcuffs. I couldn't have my little Ciel running away.

Capturing his lips to distract him, I handcuffed him to the bed to make sure he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU JUST HANDCUFF ME?!" Ciel shouted and tried to wiggle away. "LET ME GO NOW!"

"Now for your punishment, even though I love hearing that sweet little mouth of yours say such dirty words I would prefer you quite." And I want my eardrums not blown out so I reached to the same draw of my nightstand and pulled out a gag. Now the next part was surprisingly hard, Ciel could really move but I manage to get the gag in shutting him up for good.

Sitting up I admired my work and found I was completely aroused by the sight. I went and brush some hair away from his face and bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. He wiped his head away mumbling something that I couldn't understand because of the gag.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't get that. Please feel free to repeat it as many times as you want." Chuckling to myself as Ciel tried again to speak but louder. Ignoring him I slowly let my hands glide down his cheeks, down his neck, down the shape of his little chest and stomach to were his shirt had risen up. "Now just tell me to stop at any time little one and I will okay." Winking at him I gathered his shirt and vest in both hands and began to pull them both up. Ciel was now thrashing his head back and forth and trying desperately to speak but I wasn't about to stop myself.

Pulled his shirt over his head and had it bunched by his wrists. Leaning down I decided to tease him a bit. Taking his right nipple into my mouth I sucked on it hard causing him to jerk from the shock. Letting go of the nipple I blew on it gently to make it harder and repeated the process with his other nipple. Kissing my way up to his neck I started to nibble on his neck and enjoying the way he shivered. Letting my hands wonder to his pants.

Undoing the button and zipper I pulled his pants and underwear down and out came his penis. Lifting my head off of his neck to make eye contact with him I saw his eyes full of lust and a deep blush on his checks. Lowering myself to his penis but never breaking eye contact till I reach my destination.

Starting at the base I licked my way up to his tip and swirled my tongue around before taking all of it in my mouth. After only sucking once on Ciel I got a burst of semen into my mouth and down my throat. "Were going to have to work on your stamina little one." I said with a smile.

Ciel was breathing hard and shaking a little from the orgasm. Pulling myself up to his ear I whispered, "Don't think I'm done with you little one but if you promise to behave ill take the gag out." Moving my head so I could look into those beautiful blue eyes that were clouded by lust, I saw him nodded his head in understanding and I took off the gag. Finally being able to relax his mouth he closed it and swallowed in an attempt to gather himself.

"Sebastian just how far do you plan to take this?" Even though he tried to make his voice steady I could still hear the quiver of fear in it and it made my heart hurt a little bit. I wanted to have fun with him and, yes, to scary him a little but I also wanted him to enjoy himself. Maybe I was wrong; maybe it wasn't lust I kept seeing in his eyes but fear. Maybe I just wanted it so badly that I made myself see what I wanted.

"If you want it to stop Ciel, then I will. I'm not going to lie, I really want to make you feel good, make you feel so good that you scream out my name, that you can't walk tomorrow, but most of all I want to rid you so damn hard to you become addicted to me. But I'm not going to force you little one." I was hoping he would allow me to continue because I was so damn hard that if I just brushed against my penis I would come but it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't into it like I am.

Ciel stared at me with huge eyes and his mouth open in surprise. He stayed that way for so long that I started to reach for the key for the handcuffs when he said something that surprised and enlighten me.

Ciel was looking down so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with me, his checks had regain their red completion but this time it was out of embarrassment and not sexual and he was biting his bottom lip. He spoke the words so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Staring at him I felt a new kind of need fill me. I needed to be with him now so badly that I didn't even try to catch myself as I launched myself to his lips. This kiss was different than the rest because it held a promise to Ciel and an acceptance from Ciel to me; it was wild and passionate as are tongues wrestled and our lips smashed together. Because I wanted it to be true so badly that I asked just to make sure I heard him correctly, "You're a virgin?"

"Yes. I am" I gave him a gentle smile before I pushed his hair off of his forehead before I gave him a soft kiss.

"Then I'll have to be gentle wont I?" running my hand down his chest and letting it rest on his hip, I pulled him closer to my body so he could feel my hard member through my pants. Touching his nose with mine in a sweet manor I said, "You will have to tell me if I hurt you okay? No tough guy bullshit. And don't be afraid to tell me how you want it or if something feels good."

With that being said I felt my confidence come back and I start taking my clothes off slowly. I could tell he wanted to touch me by the way his arms twitch and the bed squeaked in protest to being pulled by the handcuffs.

I first took off my jacket and my shoes and socks, and then I worked my shirt off. Unbuttoning it slowly to give him a good show, once all the bottoms where done I let my hands stroke my tone chest up and down to my pants. I got extreme pleasure watching Ciel follow my moments with greedy eyes and I almost lost it when his cute little tongue came out to lick his lips hungry like. With my shirt still on but open to show off my six packs and v-cut I undid my pants. Never leaving Ciels face I pushed my hands down the front of my pants and started to rub myself. A moan came from Ciel that shook me and made my breathing come out a little irregular.

"Please undo these cuffs." The pleading in his voice matched the pleading look he was giving me. He looked so damn adorable at that moment that I wish I had a camera to save it forever. I never knew someone could make their eyes so big, and his were already so big on his face that it seemed almost doll like, and the deep blueness of them were not helping.

"Sorry but this is a punishment still and I'm afraid that you are not allowed to touch." Giving him an evil smile I let my pants fall down some to show that I wasn't wearing any underwear. Leaving them like that I took off my shirt completely and let it fall to the floor and stood up so that I could take off my pants completely. When I was finally naked I made my way to the end of bed I grabbed the end of his pants and pulled his pants and underwear off completely as well so we were both naked.

I stood there for a minute appreciating the sight as he was doing as well. His small frame was porcelain like with its white perfect skin. I couldn't wait to lick every surface of that skin and tainted it with red bit marks and dark purple hickeys. He was staring at me with the same kind of want in his eyes as I have for him in mine. Crawling back onto the bed I started kissing my way up to him.

Starting at his toes I kiss my way up slowly to his groin, right under his now harden penis when I switch sides to give that leg the same attention. This time I went farther and kissed his waist up to his belly and chest. I gave his nibbles some attention before I moved on to his collar bone and neck. There I latched onto the skin that was right in between the collar bone and neck and sucked hard causing Ciel to heave up and moan loudly. Enjoying the way Ciel reacted I repeated the process over and over till his neck and upper chest was covered in little love marks that would show the world that he was mine and mine alone.

Once I was satisfied I made my way to his face and delivered soft kisses all over leaving no piece of skin untouched till I made it back to his red lips. I plan on kissing him softly but Ciel was having none of that as he launch himself at me. Moaning as he caught my bottom lip with his teeth and bit down harshly causing me to bleed a little before he lapped up the blood and gave me a passionate kiss.

Reaching down I took hold of his penis and started to stroke it till some precum oozed out from the tip. Lapping it up on my pointer and middle finger I let my hand wonder down till it reach behind him and I could feel his entrance and my fingers.

Ciel gave and incoherent shout as I let my fingers rub against his entrance and let my middle finger push its way inside him slowly. Ciel moved his face and let out a more of those wonderful noises as I slowly worked my whole finger in. He was tight and warm around my finger and I couldn't wait feel it around my hard penis. When I added my second finger Ciel was shaking and was pulling on his handcuffs so hard I was afraid he might hurt himself.

Surprising me he wrapped his legs around me and pulled me close to him. "Sebastian no more, please just fuck me already." Biting his lip to hold back a cry as I bit his left nibble hard and then kissing it softly. Taking my fingers out of him I sat up and position myself at his entrance. Before I entered I spit on my penis for lubrication and enjoyed the way Ciels eyes got wide and his breathing became faster.

Leaning down I gave him one last kiss. "Ciel this is going to hurt but I promise to go as slow as I possibly can go."

"No, I'm not some fragile little bitch Sebastian. I want it hard and wild. Now give it to me." Damn does this kid have some fucked up mind or what and truth be told I fucking loved it.

So doing as he said I rammed into him hard causing him to scream out. Afraid that I hurt him I held still and waited to see if he was okay. After a minute or two he finally opened his eyes and slowed his breathing down and controlled his shacking body. "Harder." Fuck that's hot!

After that I lost control and just let my body take over. Our bodies seem to merge into one as I rode him hard and crazy. I was only a little aware when hot liquid squirted onto my chest right before I came inside of him. Not giving a damn that there was cum on me and inside of him, I fell on top of him.

After what felt like forever I got off of him to find him asleep. Laughing to myself I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up after I took a damp wash cloth and cleaned Ciel before I undid the cuffs. Grabbing a blanket I placed it onto of him and snuggled next to him before I too dozed off.


End file.
